Of Numbers and Figures
by Fire Dragon of Darkness
Summary: Seto receives some unsettling news. Good thing Jou's there to make things all better. Random SetoJou..ness. Short one-shot inspired by Lethe Seraph's "Smile".


Of Numbers and Figures  
  
Author: Fire Dragon of Darkness  
  
E-mail: SGBA2815@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me (obviously). This was inspired by a chapter in Lethe Seraph's "Smile" so if it looks familiar..you now know why.  
  
Author's Notes: My third YGO story and first one-shot. Dedicated to Lethe Seraph in honor of Jou's birthday (1-25). Also my first try at something lighter and apparently "fluffier."  
  
Also Note: This is AU with established Seto/Jou.  
  
==========  
  
"Class before I return these marked tests, I must remind you that the completed corrections are due once you come back on Monday. And no exceptions." The petite middle-aged woman sent Jonouchi a knowing glance.  
  
"Why the hell do you always look at me when you say that?"  
  
"Who else should I be looking at? And watch your language young man. You have enough detentions on your record as it is."  
  
Jou huffed and slunk back in his seat as the rest of the class laughed. The teacher turned her attention back to the entire class.  
  
"Once you receive your test papers you may leave, but feel free to stay a minute or two if you have any questions."  
  
==========  
  
Jou placed his remaining books into his locker and closed it shut.  
  
"So what do you feel like doing this weekend?"  
  
He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was gently leaned against the row of lockers.  
  
"Y'know since the only work we have-let me rephrase that. The only work I have is corrections. After all, the great Seto Kaiba never gets anything wrong."  
  
Seto barely flinched, but it didn't go unnoticed by the blond who immediately frowned.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Y'know, for a businessman you're very lacking when it comes to social skills."  
  
He received a glare in response.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
Seto lifted his test paper so that the grade was just visible.  
  
"97%?"  
  
The dark-haired boy lightly nodded.  
  
"A 97? You've stopped talking all of a sudden over a 97?"  
  
Seto cleared his throat along with the very slight embarrassment he felt.  
  
"What's your point mutt?"  
  
"Uh, you do realize this isn't the end of the world right?"  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"Avoiding my question I see."  
  
He received another icy glare.  
  
"Well, to answer your question, I got a 78 and I'm damn proud of it," he grinned.  
  
"Figures someone like you'd be happy with such a mediocre grade."  
  
"Don't be condescending Seto, I'll have you know that I care very deeply about my studies and I don't appreciate the fact that you seem to think otherwise," came the deadpan reply.  
  
The CEO was taken aback momentarily, but then looked on incredulous, as the boy spontaneously burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm completely making that up..." he took a breath to calm himself "But seriously, you shouldn't worry so much. I mean I'd kill to get a 97% just once this year and you're complaining because it's not good enough...if you weren't my boyfriend, I'd call you a whiny brat."  
  
Seto barely refrained from smacking the blond upside the head.  
  
"Look, I'm neither whining nor being bratty at all. A 97 is simply unacceptable for me. How am I supposed to be on top in the business world if I can't get through and ace a test written by incompetent teachers in this joke of an institution?"  
  
"I never thought about it like that...even so you should learn to lighten up. But then again, that's why I'm here isn't it?" he smiled.  
  
"Whatever. You're just wasting time with this nonsense. Let's go. The limo's probably waiting."  
  
==========  
  
Jou leaned against the limo's fine leather interior and sighed in content.  
  
"So we're picking up Mokuba now right?"  
  
"Stating the obvious as per usual pup. And before you ask, it'll be around 10 minutes 'til we get there."  
  
"Perfect. Until then, I guess I'll just have to make sure you forget all about that 97," Jou smirked seductively.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh real-"  
  
Before he got any further in his sentence, Jou pounced, smothering him in hot kisses-not that he was complaining.  
  
==========  
  
"Big bro-" Mokuba froze mid-sentence and quickly slammed the limo door.  
  
"On second thought, I'll sit in the front."  
  
==========  
  
12.24.03 - First written 1.24.04 - Finishing touches added  
  
It might just be me, but I feel that the middle to ending was somewhat rushed and I'm not exactly satisfied with the whole outcome in general...Doesn't matter though since it's posted right on my twisted schedule, which is good enough. Hope it's up to your standards though Lethe and thanks again for letting me post this.  
  
-Fire Dragon of Darkness 


End file.
